Drabble collection by Srta Abracadabra
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: 100 Drabbles. 100 shippers. 06: Shino x Ino
1. Shikamaru x Ino

**A Naruto Drabble collection  
**

**Author: **Srta Abracadabra**  
**

**Translator: **K Hime**  
**

**T/N: **English is my second language.**  
**

* * *

**# 1 - Shikamaru x Ino.**

Shikamaru enjoyed himself by watching the moon whenever it was late at night. Just because everything was _so_ dark he couldn't see anything. It was a funny thing, to be embraced by the moon and its brightness.

One day, he did not follow his usual ritual. He had a mission and though he wanted to simply watch the moon, he just couldn't. But, then he suddenly looked far away and saw Ino. Ino, with that shiny blond hair of hers. It was almost like a cloud and her eyes had that beautiful color of the sky.

He smiled. Ino could brighten up everything around her. More than the moon itself.

* * *

_**2T/N:** Hey guys, thanks for reading. And many thanks to this lovely author, Abracadabra, who let me translate her drabbles =)_

_**3T/N:** Tomorrow I'll be back with an ItaSaku fic =)  
_

_**4T/N**: Feel free to correct my gram. mistakes. That would be a great help =)  
_


	2. Neji x Tenten

**A Naruto Drabble collection  
**

**Author: **Srta Abracadabra**  
**

**Translated by **K Hime**  
**

* * *

**# 2 - Neji x Tenten**

Tenten's eyes were like chocolates. Gorgeous and delicious – but in this case, delicious just to_ look_, not to eat. Neji loved those eyes, even though he did not want to admit it. They were large, expressive, gentle, beautiful, threatening, full of life, naughty, happy. Neji could capture Tenten's essence just by looking at them. He wished his eyes were like hers, so open, vivid, so transparent.

Some people say that birds were attracted by bread crumbs. That was a lie.

While Neji was approaching Tenten that afternoon, looking directly into her eyes, he knew that birds felt much more attracted to chocolates than anything else.

* * *

**T/N: **_Nah, Neji's so cute, isn't he? ;D_


	3. Sasori x Sakura

**A Naruto Drabble collection  
**

**Author: **Srta Abracadabra**  
**

**Translated by **K Hime**  
**

* * *

**# 03 - Sasori x Sakura**

The red haired man ran a hand through her hair. He didn't want to touch her face. He knew, if he did so, that he couldn't—not anymore— feel the usual heat in her skin, the same heat she had before. Her face would be cold to touch. But Sasori couldn't resist to do it one more time and bring his hand to her cheek, just to feel the coldness and stiffness of, what once, was a warm and soft skin.

Sasori sighed resignedly. When Sakura said she was _fascinated_ by puppets, he couldn't resist to see her as one.

But what he had forgotten was that, this way, she would become so cold...

* * *

**T/N**: _Oh, poor Sakura-chan... He killed her and made her into a puppet!  
_


	4. Inner Sakura x Sakura

**A Naruto Drabble collection  
**

**Author: **Srta Abracadabra**  
**

**Translated by **K Hime**  
**

* * *

**# 4 - Inner Sakura x Sakura**

_Perfect._ Sakura smiled, looking her reflection in the mirror. And her Inner-self kept whispering inside of her head "_perfect, perfect, perfect"._ Because Sakura was beautiful, though people didn't notice that yet. She was beautiful. Her pink hair, emerald eyes, her whole being was forged into a warrior. She didn't care if people say Ino, Hinata or Tenten were prettier. The _real_ beauty was hers, and hers alone. And she did not care that they were already dating someone. Her Inner was always a good help in that matter.

Who needs someone calling you "beautiful" when _there_ _was_ already someone - inside yourself – that did that all the time?

* * *

_**T/N: **well, I guess she's... right? Maybe... hehehe_**  
**


	5. Pain x Konan

**A Naruto Drabble collection  
**

**Author: **Srta Abracadabra**  
**

**Translated by **K Hime**  
**

* * *

**# Extra - Pain x Konan**

* * *

**Elegance**

They couldn't be together because it would be a sacrilege. He was God, she was an Angel and their love was something that could really not happen. But they knew it existed, it was there. And they could even feel it. But they couldn't even touch each other, that would be a sin, they would just talk, whisper things, so next to the other that their breathing would mix in the process. Elegant. That was the only way they could have each other. They'd keep their voices low, living a distant love. Living something that was so, so far away from them. They had to hide it, it was sinful. And then eventually would came the forbidden kiss. The Angel and her God. Sacrilege. The love. The Elegance.

The elegant love. The elegant sacrilege.


	6. Shino x Ino

**A Naruto Drabble collection  
**

**Written by **Srta Abracadabra**  
**

**Translated by **K Hime**  
**

* * *

**X**

**# 6 - Shino x Ino.**

Their lips touched lightly, as she lowered his coat collar. Shino was surprised, not with her attitude, but with everything else - Because Yamanaka Ino did not seem to find him her "type." Yamanaka Ino, the blonde and beautiful kunoichi, noisy and incredibly different from Hinata, was interested in him, Aburame Shino, who had bugs inside his body? That was very suspicious.

But he would not complain. She was about to deepen the kiss, when she walked away. Shino frowned. "What?" he asked. Ino smiled a little embarrassed, as if to apologize for anything wrong she've done. He frowned again.

"Your insects scare me."

**X**

* * *

_T/N: Oh, I really have a thing for these two! Hope you guys liked it (and if it had any gramm. mistakes, please, let me know - so I can revise them :)_**  
**


End file.
